072214EddyVyllen
calligraphicGuitarist CG began pestering gimcrackCarnifex GC at 22:53 -- 10:53:33 CG: Hey gary. 10:54:13 GC: Sup chump 10:54:39 CG: Good news. I talked with Tethys and she said she's staying in the band. Her reason being, she wants to outplay Thiago. 10:55:28 GC: ] :D 10:55:33 CG: If you're a fan of her as you come off to be, you'll help her too right? 10:55:39 GC: I m3an uh, y3ah cool. 10:55:49 GC: W3'r3 fri3nds, ya know 10:55:51 CG: Good. 10:56:02 GC: I am not h3r "fan" 10:56:10 CG: I have Enzo handling things between her and Thiago so it's what we humans call 'cock blocking'. 10:56:40 CG: Namely, spoil any black romming thiago would hope for. 10:57:20 GC: top l3l 10:57:54 CG: But on the upside, will you stay in the band? 10:58:42 GC: Y3ah, sur3, what3v3r 10:58:54 CG: cool. I imagine a cool guy like you has a cool background too right? 10:59:10 GC: Obviously 10:59:17 CG: wanna let me in on it? 10:59:28 CG: I'm doing you a favor having Enzo go between Tethys and Thiago. 10:59:37 GC: I am a rud3 dud3 with a tud3 10:59:47 GC: This much is c3rtain 10:59:54 CG: Obviously. Go on. 11:00:26 GC: My nam3 is Gary. Gary Host. 11:00:43 CG: obviously. 11:00:47 GC: My 1337 int3rn3t chums call m3 GHost b3caus3 I am just that cool 11:00:57 CG: okaaay. 11:01:44 GC: That's all you n33d to know about a myst3rious dud3bro lik3 m3 11:02:37 CG: Huh. Guess I dunno what to put on your wicked cool autobiography when our records go tripple platnum. 11:03:38 GC: Good. 11:03:47 GC: I don't giv3 out my STORY to CHUMPS 11:03:52 GC: no off3ns3 11:04:12 CG: None taken. Guess I'm just too much of a chump even if I'm hanging out with someone as cool as you and tethys. 11:04:23 GC: Y3s 11:04:49 GC: Your n3rd wav3l3ngths conc3al our cool on3s 11:04:57 CG: Oh really? 11:05:12 GC: Y3s. 11:05:35 CG: okay. at least accept this song from one of my album collections as a token of your coolness for being gifted upon our band. 11:05:42 -- calligraphicGuitarist CG -- file sent -- 11:06:35 GC: Wow y3s. So fr3sh so cool 11:06:57 CG: It's my band inspiration for my guitar playing. 11:08:24 CG: every cool person has an inspiration. 11:08:34 GC: Y3s 11:08:42 CG: what's yours? 11:12:41 GC: I... 11:12:43 GC: Uh. 11:16:40 CG: it's okay. You can let me know. 11:18:12 GC: I pl3ad th3 fifth 11:18:32 CG: Oh well. I can understand. 11:18:56 CG: Especially since Tethys was the one who recommended you for the band to begin with. 11:19:03 CG: Just shows how much of a friend she is. 11:21:23 GC: ] :/ 11:21:51 CG: how did you meet someone like her anyway? 11:22:37 GC: Oh w3ll... Our par3nts know 3ach oth3r and you know how par3ntal units ar3... 11:23:09 CG: Huh. So you were basically introduced to her in a family gathering? 11:23:16 CG: ... that's pretty cool actually. 11:25:16 GC: Hah uh y3ah... W3'v3 b33n fri3nds for a whil3 11:25:43 CG: You're actually lucky to have met Tethys person to person. That means she trusted you that much with her handle to talk with her day by day. 11:26:02 CG: I'm also rather envious that you get to meet someone like that person to person. 11:26:17 CG: It shows that you really got great connections in your life. 11:30:30 GC: Y3ah... 11:30:47 GC: I'v3 only actually m3t a f3w p3opl3 in r3al lif3... 11:31:02 CG: well I'm happy I can give you others to meet with. 11:31:14 CG: at the least cool guys like you shouldn't be alone right? 11:31:31 GC: Y3ah, I'm just too cool to b3 around los3rs 11:31:36 GC: Hahah 11:31:50 CG: There we go. chin up, chest out, and rock your socks off. 11:32:01 CG: Always look forward to a great future. 11:33:30 CG: I hope you'll keep bringing the l337 harp playing for the music. 11:34:24 GC: Y3s. Obviously, I'm only hanging around you chumps to grac3 you with my musical rhythmic abiliti3s 11:34:29 GC: Your3 fucking w3lcom3... 11:34:51 CG: Thank you. 11:35:09 CG: I gotta get going. Peace out. 11:35:31 GC: Sm3ll you lat3r 11:35:35 GC: N3rd 11:35:41 -- calligraphicGuitarist CG ceased pestering gimcrackCarnifex GC at 23:35 --